At present, in LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced), a CA (Carrier Aggregation) is standardized.
The CA is the technology that realizes high speed and large capacity communication in 3GPP Release 10/11.
The CA is the technology that simultaneously transmits/receives a signal using continuous or discontinuous multiple carriers (CC: component carrier) in frequency direction.
According to the standard of the CA, a terminal (also referred to as a mobile station or a mobile station apparatus) executes the CA (intra site CA) on an uplink (a transmission from the terminal to a base station) with the single base station (also referred to as a base station apparatus). Therefore, a single scheduler allocates a resource of the uplink and monitors the power (for example, the PL 1).
On the other hand, since the 3GPP Release 12, on the uplink, a dual connection, which the terminal establishes communication connection with both a macro base station and a small base station, is being investigated.
Also, the terminal, which executes the CA with the macro base station and the small base station on the uplink (inter site CA), is being investigated.
Here, it is proposed that the respective macro base stations and the small base stations independently executes an uplink scheduling control, by considering a delay occurred in a network (backhaul) between the macro base station and the small base station (for example, NPL 1).